Tomorrow's Minds
by charmedgal005
Summary: YEAH COMPLETED! Piper and Melinda trade bodies, how will Prue and Phoebe keep them straight, and what about Paige?
1. default 2019

Tomorrow's Minds  
  
By Charmedgal005  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are mot mine. Blah blah blah.  
  
Author's Notes: When reading this story, there is some identify changes and body switches. I will do personality/body only to help make this story less confusing.  
  
2019  
  
"Come on Mom! We're going to be late! We have to pick up Aunt Prue and Christopher before we get to Aunt Phoebe's." Melinda Wyatt's voice echoed throughout the manor. She stood impatiently by the door waiting for her mother. Her father next to her was reading some mail that had just arrived. It was the weekly trip to her Aunt Phoebe's house for dinner. As usual, her mother, Piper Halliwell, was running late. But today it was really bad that they were running late. Melinda's Aunt Prue's car broke down and they had to pick up her and her younger cousin Christopher.  
  
"Sorry guys for making you late. Phoebe needed a spell. And you know me. I forgot until the last minute. When I remembered, I then had to find the spell. You ready?" Piper looked at her daughter and then at her husband, Leo. As they opened up the door, a sheepish grin spread across Leo's face.  
  
"I have to go. *They* are calling me. I'll be back soon." He kissed his wife and orbed out to talk to the elders.  
  
"All's well. Now there is more room in the car," said Melinda. Piper laughed at her optimistic daughter and shut the door shut. 


	2. default 2001

2001  
  
"Phoebe I have already told you no too many times to count. You know, I could freeze you I would." Piper Halliwell said.  
  
"Well you can't. Can I please borrow your car today? I need to get to class, and then Cole and I are meeting up for lunch." Whined Phoebe Halliwell  
  
"No Phoebe! Why can't Cole pick you up?  
  
"I don't know, maybe because he is going to shimmer near the restaurant because he is currently dodging bounty hunters and doesn't have a car. Please Piper?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please Piper! Please, please, oh please!"  
  
"Phoebe, no! I need my car tonight. For that matter, I need it today. There is a big shipment I need to pick up for P3," replied Piper Halliwell.  
  
"Meany," said Phoebe. She playfully stuck out her tongue and walked out of the kitchen to find her other sister Prue and ask for her car keys. A loud crash and thud made her turn around and run quickly to see what happened. Piper was lying on the ground with a broken egg on the ground beside her from where she was making breakfast. "Oh my God! PIPER!" 


	3. the aunt's house-2019

2019  
  
"Mel, go and get your aunt and cousin form inside." Ordered Piper.  
  
"Why me?" said Melinda  
  
"Because I am here and you are there, and I am your mother and you are my slave. Muhahahaha!" said Piper  
  
Reluctantly, Melinda went up to the porch, she turned to her mother, gave a threatening look, rang the door bell. With her arms crossed, Melinda waited impatiently. It was hot out side and in the car, it was nice and cool. Why can't Mom do this? It is her sister! Melinda thought. But the nasty little voice then responded, Ahh, but she is your aunt and cousin. She rang the doorbell again and just as her cousin Christopher's face peeked through the door, she fell and passed out. 


	4. awaking in 2001

2001  
  
"W-w-w-what happened?" asked Piper as she awoke.  
  
"You passed out Honey. Do you remember what happened?" Asked a concerned Phoebe.  
  
"I remember ringing the doorbell to Aunt Prue's to get her and Christopher, and, and that's it. How did I end back at the manor?"  
  
"Piper, what are you talking about? You never left this morning. You were cooking me and Prue scrambled eggs and I was trying to borrow your car. Then I left and came back to find you lying on the ground. You haven't left the manor all morning. And what is with all this Aunt Prue stuff? Either there is something you're not telling us or there is something I don't know."  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What year is this?"  
  
"2001, why?  
  
"Crap!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Not who you think I am. Piper I am not. Melinda Wyatt is the name." 


	5. awaking in 2019

2019  
  
"Come on Melinda, wake up!" Piper shook her daughter gently, hoping she would wake up. Slowly, her eyes opened.  
  
"What happened, where am I?" a very confused Melinda asked the 'strangers' around her.  
  
"You're at Aunt Prue's house. I don't know what happened but you suddenly just collapsed. How are you feeling Honey?" Answered Piper.  
  
"W-w-w-who are you?"  
  
"I am your mother! Please tell me you remember something."  
  
"I-I-I-I remember my name is Piper Halliwell." 


	6. doubts in 2001

2001  
  
"Excuse me?" Asked Phoebe. "None of this makes any sense. You can't be Melinda Wyatt. You are or look like Piper."  
  
"I am who I say I am."  
  
"Piper why can't you see that I am so not in a mood to be kicked around with your occasional joke."  
  
"Aunt Phoebe I am not joking."  
  
"Aunt Phoebe my ass. Prue get your sleepy ass down here now." Phoebe called her older sister to come and help with the current situation. Prue came down the stairs half asleep and still in her pajamas.  
  
"What is the big idea Phoebe? I have today off work. I wanted to sl- e-e-e-e-ep in." Prue said trying to suppress a yawn.  
  
"You get along better with Piper. Try to tell her that playing her future daughter is not at all funny. She won't listen to me." Phoebe snapped at Prue a little too harshly.  
  
While pouring herself a cup of coffee, Prue said, "Piper, it is my job to aggravate Phoebe. It's so not my job to be the middle child."  
  
"Prue, I am not joking, I am Melinda Wyatt."  
  
"Ok. Ms. Melinda, who did I take to prom?" Asked Prue  
  
"Ummm… I think Andy." Said Melinda/Piper shaking.  
  
"Wrong! I was supposed to go, but Andy and I decided to just go clubbing instead." Prue turned to her youngest sister. "Only Piper knew that. She can't be Piper."  
  
"BoS?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Definitely." Her sister responded. 


	7. meeting the family-2019

2019  
  
The faces stared down at Piper/Melinda. Nobody believed her. The face they saw was of Melinda Wyatt's. The voice was of Melinda Wyatt's. And there was Piper Halliwell standing over this impersonator. The faces all knew that Melinda rarely did practical jokes. And when she did, it was the right time. Melinda knew that after passing out was not a good time for her jokes.  
  
"How can this be true? Prove this." Inquired Piper  
  
"I don't know if I can. Ummm, oh I know! Today there is a shipment at P3 that I needed to pick up and Phoebe wanted my car." Said Piper/Melinda  
  
"I don't own P3 any more." said Piper  
  
"There did that prove who I am? Please oh please say yes. My head hurts way too much to think and the only thing that is on my mind is how to get home. That and that if I don't get home tonight, Phoebe will have to run the club, and that is never a good idea." Piper/Melinda was babbling almost to no one. She was panicking. Piper babbled a lot when she was panicking or nervous or really stressed. Right then, she was all three. Trips to the future never went good.  
  
"Prue come here." Piper pulled her sister aside. Piper/Melinda just stayed lying on the couch holding her hand to her head. She couldn't make it out what they were saying but she knew it was important. She kept looking at the little boy's face who was staring down at her. He couldn't have been more that eight years old.  
  
"Hello. What is your name?" Piper asked.  
  
"Christopher. You're funny today Mel." Christopher said.  
  
Piper/Melinda was about to find more about this boy, who she figured, was somehow related to her, when Piper came back with Prue.  
  
"We are going to do something. Back to the manor." Said Prue. 


	8. what to do-2001

2001  
  
The attic was really quiet. Nobody felt like talking, but Phoebe and Prue knew that from the way that Melinda/Piper wasn't protesting that they were trying to solve this by consulting their magical book, that this was not some joke.  
  
Phoebe threw her hands up in disgust after turning the last page in the Book of Shadows, for the third time. "Nothing! There is nothing in this book about people switching bodies. Well there is but that guy we already vanquished. And he is defiantly gone." Phoebe exclaimed. "Prue, did you find anything in the other books?"  
  
"Yep! Quite a few actually, but none of them fit what happened here. Phoebe, I've been thinking, what if Melinda? here was switched but Piper is still in there? Like when she was possessed? Or, it could be the obvious. Piper is in her body, and Melinda is in Piper's body." Said Prue  
  
Phoebe said, "No if I have read every thing right from every book I've read that is not possible. Only one soul can posses a body at a time. And we vanquished her sorry butt. So it is the obvious theory." Phoebe started to double check the book for anything she may have missed.  
  
"Now what?" asked Prue  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"He's worth a shot."  
  
"LEO!" Phoebe and Prue called out 


	9. mind reading- 2019

2019  
  
The crew of four went back to the manor, where Phoebe was already waiting for them. She ran up to them with fear and excitement in her voice.  
  
"Melinda, are you ok?" She asked  
  
"Phoebe, how did you know that we would be here? We haven't even called you yet!" Asked Prue.  
  
"I had a premonition of Mel passing out, and you guys walking her up into the manor. Mel are you ok?"  
  
"I am not MELINDA!" Answered Piper/Melinda  
  
"Phoebe, maybe you can… ya know?" Said Prue. Piper/Melinda looked at her with confusion. It was obvious that Phoebe knew what Prue was talking about.  
  
"What? OHH! Sure, but we will want to go inside so that the neighbors won't think that I am weird or anything."  
  
Leo orbed in once the group was in the house. He saw the commotion and as they were going in, he was quickly filled in on the situation. They sat Piper/Melinda down.  
  
"I am perfectly capable of sitting down by my self." Said Piper/Melinda. There was annoyance in her voice. Phoebe rolled back her eyes and got into a deep trance. There was a voice inside Piper/Melinda's head. "Hello Melinda. If that is who you really are. I will soon find out." "PHOEBE! KINDLY GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Piper yelled. The voice in here head was of Phoebe.  
  
"She can't hear you honey." Piper said lovingly. Piper was appalled at the thought that her sister can read her mind. A mischievous smug spread across her face. Only seconds later Phoebe pulled out of her trance. Hers was a look of disgust.  
  
"Either you are Piper or you have a very twisted mind!" Phoebe said. Piper/Melinda laughed. Phoebe pointed to Leo and then Piper. "You and You do that! Uggg! I am scared for life." Piper/Melinda laughed harder and Piper and Leo look horrified when they finally realized what Piper/Melinda was thinking about. 


	10. some clues-2001

2001  
  
Leo orbed in a brilliant white light. Melinda/Piper's face lit up. Leo was walking over to who he thought was his wife. She was about to say something, when Phoebe stopped her. "Uh, Leo? I don't think you want to kiss her. See that is what we were calling about. That is not really Piper. Somehow, she switched bodies with your guys' future daughter, Melinda. That is not Piper." Explained Phoebe.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Leo.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know. But she is not my sister. Her story also seems credible. We aren't sure what happened, because call that happened was I left the kitchen, heard a crash, and ran back in to see Piper on the floor. When she came to, she wasn't Piper." Phoebe said. The phone rang, and Prue left to go get it. Phoebe and Leo sat down with Melinda/Piper to see if she was who she claimed to be. When Prue came back, "Guys, that was my boss, I have to go into work for a little while because there is some shoot that a photographer missed because he was sick. Everyone already there had shoots at the same time," so Prue had to go in.  
  
"Maybe we could travel into your future and see if they know what happened. I mean if I changed, maybe Mom…, sorry Piper is in my body." Melinda/Piper suggested.  
  
"That is the best idea that we have come up with today, except for one minor, maybe even major glitch. When we go forward in time, we go into our future bodies. So you will end up in your mother's body, I'll be in you aunt's body, and Prue will be in your Aunt Prue's body." Said Phoebe.  
  
"True. That could be a problem. We wouldn't do anything to help us. If I know my family well enough, they will be checking the book also. The book has really grown. There are so many more entries now."  
  
Phoebe said, "Well what ever we do, we have to wait until Prue gets home." They sat there in silence. Their thoughts were on how to get each home. The house was silent. 


	11. babystiting-2019

2019  
  
Piper just still couldn't believe it. All of the evidence said that this woman was her, just in her daughter's body, but, wouldn't she remember the switch? No, we must have done some thing to alter our minds. This would not be something I would want to remember. Piper rationalized.  
  
"How do we get you home?" Asked Prue.  
  
"Umm. I don't know." Piper/Melinda looked sheepishly at the floor. Inside she felt like the whole incident was her fault. She should have known that something was going to happen. It was in her blood. She always had this sixth sense that told her that something bad would happen and she had been feeling a little off color. Piper/Melinda knew that she should have told her sisters about this feeling, but they would have just said that it was probably nothing. I don't like to bother them about my fishy stuff feelings. But why didn't I this time! If I had, I wouldn't be in this awful mess. Piper/Melinda thought.  
  
"To the book!" Said an enthusiastic Phoebe.  
  
Piper/Melinda smiled. 18 years later, Phoebe still loved to look through the old Book of Shadows. So, Piper, Prue and Phoebe left to go check the book in the attic. After a small fit from Piper/Melinda, she was advised to stay downstairs with Christopher. Already knowing that Christopher was, well, named Christopher, Piper/Melinda felt that there was a small ice breaker.  
  
"So you are really Auntie Piper?"  
  
"Not yet. To make your life easier, just call me Melinda. But that is only you! Prue and Phoebe, and me (?) can't."  
  
"Cool! Mel always excludes me!"  
  
"Huh. So how old are you Christopher?"  
  
"Six!"  
  
"Cool. Do you want to play a game?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"You pick!"  
  
"Monsters in the Dungeon!"  
  
"I have never heard of that? How do you play?"  
  
"I'll go and get it!" Christopher went running upstairs and Piper/Melinda slowly followed after him. Before Piper/Melinda could get to half way up the stairs, Christopher was running down the stairs with a miniature computer.  
  
"Cool Palm Pilot." Piper/Melinda commented  
  
"What is a Palm Pilot? This is a Game Command."  
  
"Oh. How do you play?"  
  
"You use these keys here and try to get past all of the monsters!"  
  
"Oh." 


	12. cole's arival-2001

2001  
  
"Thank God you're back Leo." Phoebe said. Leo got sent *there* to ask the elders what happened by Phoebe.  
  
"Yah. They think that it is a demon."  
  
"Ya think?" Phoebe said. Leo laughed.  
  
'We developed a plan while you were gone." Melinda/Piper said.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"We some how send everyone a message telling them to time travel back here because we don't have the power of three and they do." Said Melinda/Piper.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My powers came with me, and Mom-sorry Piper's powers are most likely with her. So without Piper's powers, you guy's are not the Charmed Ones."  
  
"Wow. You really know what you are talking about."  
  
Melinda/Piper looked over at Phoebe. "I learned from the best." Phoebe looked like she couldn't have known that.  
  
"Well, how do we send a message over time?" Asked Phoebe. Leo was still on the thought that Melinda's powers came with her. He said, "Melinda, you said that you have your powers right? Well what are your powers?"  
  
"Invisibility."  
  
"That is one cool power!" Phoebe exclaimed. Downstairs the doorbell rang. Phoebe looked at her watch and looked in horror as she realized how late it was. "Ohmygosh! That is either the people who Piper needed to pick up the shipment from or worse an angry demon because I missed my lunch date with him!"  
  
Melinda/Piper leaned over to Leo and whispered "Or the demon of run on sentences." Leo smiled. Phoebe went running down the stairs and came face to face with Cole.  
  
"Hi." Phoebe said sheepishly.  
  
"Hi. Do I know you?" Cole joked.  
  
"Sorry about lunch. I really meant to call you and say that I couldn't make it today, but something came up and I was busy all morning solving a crisis." She explained.  
  
"This better be non-magical because you know how much I want to help you guys with this."  
  
"Um…."  
  
"Phoebe, let me help you."  
  
"I don't know how much help you will be. I mean we're not sure on what is going on."  
  
"I can help." Cole said. Phoebe could tell that Cole was really anxious to help them.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What is going on?" 


	13. the writing in the book-2019

2019  
  
"Well, we figured out a plan. We are not sure whether it will work or not. We don't even know what demon did this." Piper informed Piper/Melinda. After they came down the stairs with their hands empty. Leo, also left to go ask the elders what was happening.  
  
"Are you sure this is even the work of a demon?" Piper/Melinda asked.  
  
"Almost one hundred percent sure," Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok then. What's the plan?"  
  
"The three of us travel back into time, with our updated version of the Book of Shadows, and we solve the problem with everybody's minds. Then we defeat the demon that did this, in which ever time he is from." Prue said.  
  
"Sounds like there are a lot of holes in the plan," said Piper/Melinda.  
  
"Name one." Phoebe challenged.  
  
"'K, what if the demon is from this time, and not from my time? Huh?"  
  
"Hmmm…." Phoebe pondered. "I hadn't thought of that."  
  
"Could we just send a message to them?" Piper/Melinda asked.  
  
"Yeah. What would we say?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Had not gotten that far." Piper/Melinda said.  
  
"Then there is also this how could we do this." Piper told everyone.  
  
After much pondering, Piper/Melinda decided to take a chance. "I know there are many holes in the plan, but us traveling into my present sounds like the most fool proof plan." The others nodded.  
  
"Even I agree. And I hate time travel. A message could prove to be potentially fail us, and it would make the most sense that the demon is from Mel's –opps- Piper's time. They don't have the power of three. We do." Phoebe said.  
  
"Let's find that spell." Said an unenthuastic Prue. Prue headed upstairs alone, to look. She started to flip through the Book of Shadows looking for a spell. She came across a blank page and stared at it as words formed across the page. "Guys!" Prue called from the attic, "Come here quick!  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Piper/Melinda ran up the stairs. A curious Christopher followed. They came up in time to see the last of the words appear. "That's Melinda's handwriting!" Piper recognized. They read:  
  
Hello one and all,  
  
I'm really sure that you know what is going on. Some how past mom and I switched bodies. Aunt Phoebe, you probably already know that the power of three is broken here. We are really fearful of a demon attack! Well, we have a solution, but we can't fix it. Only you guys can. We need you guys to travel here and bring the book. There aren't any demons in this book that can do this. And I think I remember a demon that could near the end. Someone we recently added, thanks to Uncle Cole. I have to go. I love you guys. Please come. And bring the book!  
  
Love,  
  
Melinda (January 12, 2001)  
  
"It is nice to know that we are thinking along the same lines." Phoebe said. "And, I think that I know where the spell to take us there is. Look after the spell for Merriter. I think I saw one there."  
  
Prue looked. "You're right. Here it is. We ready?" Prue asked. She looked at the three faces staring at her. She took a double take as she saw a fourth face, that she hadn't seen before. Christopher's face pleaded to let him go. But cautious Prue was thinking hard about not letting him go.  
  
"What about me Mommy?" He asked in his sweetest voice.  
  
"Well, we will have to wait a little bit for Uncle Leo to come back, so let me think until then. Ok sweetie?" Prue said.  
  
"'K Mommy!"  
  
They waited for Leo to come back in silence.  
  
  
  
TBC? I won't write another chapter until I get some more reviews! 


	14. writing in the book-2001

2001  
  
"Well Cole, it goes like this. Some how, Piper and her future daughter Melinda switched bodies. Now, this isn't our average switching bodies, Melinda is in the future." Phoebe said.  
  
"I kind of figured that Melinda was from the future." Cole interrupted.  
  
"So, now we have a very smart sixteen-year old in a twenty-eight year old body. And we don't have the power of three. Piper's powers are with her in Mel's body, and Mel has her power, invisibility, with her in Piper's body. So to make the long story short, we're very vulnerable. Leo and Mel are trying to send a message over time. Oh yeah. Prue had to run into work today for a while. She told us not to do anything until she got back." Phoebe continued.  
  
"But knowing you guys, you didn't hold still." Cole joked. Phoebe gave Cole a playful hit and, lead Cole into the attic where they found Leo and Melinda/Piper brainstorming ways to send a message over time without time travel.  
  
"Did you guys think of anything?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Nope, do you have any ideas?" Leo asked.  
  
"No," Phoebe sadly said.  
  
"I do," Cole started.  
  
"How?" Phoebe, Leo, and Melinda/Piper said at once. He had just been told what was going on, and already he had a plan.  
  
"Well, what ever you write in the Book of Shadows should show up in the future book. So you write what you want to say in the book, and hopefully it should show up as you write in the next book."  
  
"I hadn't thought about that." Leo said. "Good idea."  
  
"I'll write it. They will want to know that I'm ok." Melinda/Piper said.  
  
"What about us?" Phoebe pouted.  
  
"You're in the future, they know you will survive, me, I know my mom will be worried sick. That is just the way things are with her." Melinda/Piper said.  
  
"I was just joking."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Here's a pen," Leo said, handing Melinda/Piper the pen. Phoebe went over to the book and found a blank page for Melinda/Piper.  
  
"Thanks." Melinda/Piper said to both. She started to write. Phoebe watched over her shoulder.  
  
Hello one and all,  
  
"Wow, your handwriting is so different from Piper's." Phoebe commented.  
  
"Well, duh. I hold the pen the way that I'm accustomed to, no the way Mom- sorry, Piper is. And I write the way I am used to." Melinda/Piper defended. "You guys may not want to read this, I may expose too much of the future. I can't do that."  
  
"I get your drift. We will go downstairs. Oh and Mel, go ahead and call us by the names you are used to. Don't bother with what we call each other. It makes me fell awkward." Phoebe said as she left the attic. Melinda/Piper smiled and continued to write:  
  
Hello one and all,  
  
I'm really sure that you know what is going on. Some how past mom and I switched bodies. Aunt Phoebe, you probably already know that the power of three is broken here. We are really fearful of a demon attack! Well, we have a solution, but we can't fix it. Only you guys can. We need you guys to travel here and bring the book. There aren't any demons in this book that can do this. And I think I remember a demon that could near the end. Someone we recently added, thanks to Uncle Cole. I have to go. I love you guys. Please come. And bring the book!  
  
Love,  
  
Melinda (January 12, 2001)  
  
Melinda/Piper closed the book and said a silent prayer that this would work. She went downstairs to rejoin her family. 


	15. cant go-2019

Author Notes- Ok, there should be more coming soon. Sorry that they are coming along slowly. If you like this one, check out my other fics. Enjoy!  
  
************************************  
  
2019  
  
"You know what; I don't think we can wait much longer. They could be in real trouble! And if I die, things would be really messed up." Piper said. She was becoming hysterical.  
  
Phoebe put her arm around her older sisters' shoulders. "Piper, sweetie, calm down. You can't over react now. We need you to try to remain level headed."  
  
"You're right. But how can I remain calm when my 16 year old daughter is in my body from 18 years ago and my 28 year old self is in my 16 year old's body. Then, too top everything off, they are afraid of a demon attack without the power of three! I am calm considering the circumstances." Piper screamed. She was so loud, that Prue, Piper/Melinda. Phoebe and Christopher all flinched.  
  
"Piper, try to be a little quieter, we don't want the neighbors to get any more suspicious of us than they already are." Prue cautioned.  
  
"Leo!" Piper called. On cue, Leo orbed in.  
  
"They know nothing. Do you guys know anything?" Leo said.  
  
"Sort of. Mel wrote something in the book, and told us to travel into the past with our Book of Shadows, but we haven't done anything in case that you had a better idea or that *they* knew something that we didn't." Piper explained.  
  
"No, they know nothing, and I don't have a better idea, but I don't like the idea of the whole time travel thing with all of you."  
  
"Uncle Leo? Why not." Little Christopher questioned. "Mommy said she might let me come and I really want to go."  
  
Leo squatted down to be eye level with his nephew. "Because Chris, it is really dangerous there. Demons attacked a lot more then than now, and the demons were stronger then. Besides, we might need you here."  
  
"Uncle Leo is right honey. Chris, we need you here. You are too valuable to go and get hurt." Prue comforted her son.  
  
Christopher was beginning to cry, "But Mommy, you're valuable too. And, and Uncle Leo can heal me!"  
  
"How about this, I will stay back with you? That way if a demon attacks us today, we will both hold the fort." Christopher nodded. Prue's compromise worked, she let out a sigh of relief and gave her son a big hug.  
  
"Speaking of not going, I don't want anyone to go. It is too risky. You may not be able to return when this is over." Leo said.  
  
Piper/Melinda spoke up, "What if just I go? I could bring the book with me, change bodies back and then send Melinda back with the Power of Three back in tact?"  
  
"NO!" Piper shouted.  
  
"Piper," Phoebe warned. "Remember what Prue said earlier, keep it down."  
  
"I'm sorry. But if half of the plan works and the other doesn't I won't ever get my daughter back. And I can't risk it." Piper said.  
  
"Piper, but if this does work, it will help a lot. Can't you trust us- well actually, our younger selves to get Melly back here safe?" Phoebe said.  
  
"You're right Pheebes, I need to let me go. But what if a demon attacks now and we don't have the book?"  
  
"I can make anoter one." Christopher said, referring to his power of duplication.  
  
"Ok. Now we need that spell." Phoebe said.  
  
"Melinda wrote that she thinks that there is a spell somewhere in the back of the book." Piper/Melinda said.  
  
"Nope, she said there is a demon that might fit in the back of the book." Prue corrected.  
  
"So basically we're on our own to find a spell." Piper said  
  
"I'll go write one." Phoebe offered.  
  
Minutes passed and the spell was completed. Christopher had duplicated the book, the candles were lit, and Piper/Melinda was ready to say the spell.  
  
"Piper, all you have to do is say the spell. You should end back up in the attic but in 2001." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok. Well here we go."  
  
She said the spell. A breeze blew through the room and when it had calmed. Piper/Melinda had disappeared. 


	16. the meeting-2001

2001  
  
In a swirl of lights, Piper/Melinda formed in the attic. She looked around, and saw no one there. Not wanting to keep holding the heavy book, she set it down on the couch. Everyone was downstairs talking and didn't hear her come.  
  
"Hello?" She called. "Phoebe? Prue?" She began to walk downstairs and halfway downstairs she could here her sisters running up to greet her.  
  
"Piper? Is that you?" Phoebe asked. Piper/Melinda nodded. Phoebe ran over and gave Piper/Melinda big hug. "Mel kinda told us what she wrote in the book. So, did you bring that future book?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"Christopher replicated a copy. We got about eleven hours before it begins to dissolve."  
  
"Christopher?"  
  
"She knows." Piper/Melinda said, indicating Melinda/Piper. "So you are the infamous Melinda that everyone was so worried over." Melinda/Piper shyly smiled.  
  
"I guess, I turned them all worried huh?"  
  
"Yeah. I can certainly see why." Piper/Melinda said.  
  
"Ok! I'm now really confused. I think we need to find that spell that will put you guys in your rightful bodies." Prue said.  
  
"We already looked twice!" Piper/Melinda said at the same time as Melinda/Piper did. The two looked at each other (themselves) and laughed.  
  
"Then, I'll go see what I can write." Phoebe said.  
  
"I think that there is a potion that switches bodies. I'm going to see what I can make." Piper/Melinda said. She turned and began to walk to the kitchen. A sound of a second pair of feet made Piper/Melinda stop. She turned around and saw her face staring back at her. She jumped at the abnormal sight.  
  
"Oh my god Mel! You scared me! What can I do?"  
  
"I was thinking that well, maybe, um…"  
  
"You don't have to be nervous around me. I'm still your mother."  
  
"Could I help?"  
  
"Is that all? Because you didn't even have to ask!"  
  
Prue watched this scene from the hallway with Leo standing there. "They are so cute together. Leo, just look at your girls." Leo just watched the two walk away and smiled. 


	17. misunderstanding- 2019

2019  
  
Piper left the attic and went downstairs. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done. She felt like she had sent her daughter back in time with very little chance of returning. Actually, Phoebe had kept reminding Piper that Melinda probably had a very high chance of returning, but you try telling that to Piper, when her nerves are running high. She doesn't listen well. She will keep what she wants to think. Piper just kept reminding herself Phoebe's words, but it wasn't helping. She walked into the kitchen and sat down. She starred at the cabinets for no particular reason. Several minutes in her solitude, Christopher peeped in. "Aunt Piper?"  
  
Piper looked up at the innocent face in front of her. "What is it?"  
  
"Don't feel bad. Mel will come home. She loves you too much." Christopher tried to comfort her. In a swift movement, Piper scooped up the little boy and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. Her mood had gone in a full 180 degrees and with a shout she jumped up. Full of energy, she said, "What shall we have for dinner? I'll make your favorite."  
  
"Yummy. I want pizza!"  
  
"Pepperoni?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Ok!" Piper began to scurry around the kitchen looking for the ingredients to make some pizza for Christopher. Christopher turned and left. He went over to Prue, Leo and Phoebe and gave a big smile to Phoebe and said, "It worked. Now can we go play Monsters in the Dungeons?"  
  
"Yep. Let's go."  
  
BAM! CRASH! The four turned their eyes to the kitchen. Leo the first to move ran to the kitchen. He saw Piper with holding a skillet and a frozen demon in front of her. Piper was breathing fast and looked very scared. Phoebe entered the kitchen and noticed the scene.  
  
"Hey! Un-freeze him now!" She commanded. She went over to the demon and looked over at Piper with a menacing look. Phoebe's look said, "NOW!"  
  
Piper unfroze the demon, and went on cooking. "Sorry Cole."  
  
"What was that for?" Cole asked, rubbing his head. Piper's apology was not accepted.  
  
"I sort of freaked, then froze you. Without thinking, it then hit you with the nearest the head with the nearest thing I could, which happened to be the pan here. You deserve that for creeping up on me like that!"  
  
Cole glared at her. He turned and left the kitchen with Phoebe following him. Grumbling, Piper went back to cooking, but it was still obvious that her mood was better than it was just five minutes before.  
  
"Cole sweaty, where are the kids? I left them with you. And now you are here, with out them." Phoebe asked, worried.  
  
"Rachel is watching the twins, who are asleep." Cole said.  
  
"Honey, Rachel is only eight. She can't watch them yet. What if Michel suddenly started crying and she didn't know why he was crying? Hmmm? Or what if Clara suddenly turned blue? Rachel wouldn't know what to do!" Phoebe cried. Cole got the hint. He shimmered out of the kitchen, to get back home.  
  
"You shouldn't have been so hard. He was gone for only a minute." Piper accused.  
  
"But, but..." The sound of a crash coming from the front entrance stopped all movement for a millisecond. Piper's first reaction was "It wasn't me this time!" Only then did everyone turn and run to the entrance hall. Standing there was a hideously ugly demon, with horns and a blue face. He had to have been at least seven feet tall.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Christopher screamed. Quick as a flash, Leo orbed him out of the way like was always done during attacks.  
  
The Charmed Ones looked as close to eye to eye as they could with the demon.  
  
"It was you." Piper said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
At full speed she ran towards him and attempted to freeze him and blow him up. Using his powers, the demon threw Piper against the wall. She hit it with a thud and lay there motionless. 


	18. the switch-2001

2001  
  
"Lets see. I think I need some of this toadstool." Piper/Melinda said reaching for the cup of toadstool.  
  
"How much?" Melinda/Piper asked.  
  
"Of what?" Piper/Melinda said not looking up from stirring the pot.  
  
"Um… Barn's root?"  
  
"Less than a pinch." Melinda/Piper added the last of the ingredients and stared into the pot. If Melinda/Piper didn't know the ingredients, she could have easily mistaken it for blood. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and said, "I sure hope we don't have to drink this."  
  
Piper/Melinda laughed and agreed. It looked so unappetizing. It surprised her when Phoebe came into the kitchen looking for some grub. From making the potion with interesting ingredients, such as pig's feet, Piper/Melinda wasn't hungry. "I think that this is finally ready, but it doesn't look right."  
  
Phoebe peered into the pot, "It looks more like a vanquishing potion." She commented.  
  
Piper/Melinda looked again, "Damn it! You're right. Well, at least we have your spell, and who knows, we may even need this, later" Piper/Melinda skeptically said.  
  
"Yep, and the spell is completed. All we need is you guys to say it." Phoebe said.  
  
"You were going to tell us when?" Melinda/Piper questioned.  
  
"After a bite to eat." Phoebe said, quickly swallowing her bite of bagel that she had just bitten. Piper/Melinda chased Phoebe out of the kitchen and into the dining room, where Phoebe was working on the spell.  
  
"HA!" Piper/Melinda cried as she picked up the pad of paper containing the spell. "Mel, come here, we need to say this spell together."  
  
"Wait!" Phoebe interrupted. "Leo, Paige and Cole should see this so that they know that the switch happened. They could be very confused."  
  
"Good point." Piper/Melinda commented. "Everyone! Get your asses down here pronto!"  
  
Melinda/Piper looked flabbergasted at the sound of her mother. She was not used to hearing her mother 'acting' so young and careless. The three came into the dining room and sat down in the chairs.  
  
"Ok, now you can say the spell." Phoebe said, taking the seat next to Cole. Piper/Melinda and Melinda/Piper took each other's hands. Together they chanted the spell. With a thud, they both fell to the floor. Leo rushed over to his wife's side; actually, he rushed over to Melinda's body where he thought Piper was. Phoebe went to Piper's body. She knew who was in there. She knew that the spell worked.  
  
Piper was the first to awake. She slowly opened her eyes, to see Phoebe smiling back at her. "God, it is good to be back." She said very quietly, as if waking from a long sleep. Leo looked over at Piper; he looked at her with a quizzical look, as if to say 'are you really my wife'. Silently, Piper nodded. Paige went over and helped Piper to give her a hand to wake up. Leo picked up Melinda (ok, so Cole helped) and put her on the couch.  
  
Piper could see the worried look on Leo's face. "It's ok. She'll wake up. It took me several hours before I woke up in her body. She is really tired. Just let her sleep." Piper reassured. Leo leaned over and gave Piper a kiss on her forehead. It was their silent sign that the elders were calling him. She gave a little go-ahead nod and Leo orbed out. She turned to Phoebe, Cole, and Paige and gave them a big smile.  
  
"Glad you're back Piper." Paige said.  
  
"It is good to be back." She said back. "But to business. I brought the future book with me. We need to ID the demon, as in now!"  
  
"I'll go get it." Phoebe volunteered.  
  
"I'll go with you. Who knows? We may need both books." Cole said.  
  
With a giant gust of wind, the front doors flew open breaking the glass. There stood Melinda, facing a very ugly demon with horns and a blue face. Just a simple flick of the demon's hand, Melinda was thrown across the room and hit the wall. She struggled to get up, but she failed. Quickly, Piper froze the scene. She rushed to her daughter's side. Took one look at her, and glared with a very determined look on her face at the demon who had just thrown her daughter against the wall, and that had broken the glass. 


	19. the battle-2019

2019  
  
Phoebe levitated and gave the demon a hard kick in the face. While still stumbling backward, Prue used her telekinesis and flung a vase at his face. But the demon wasn't through even though Phoebe continued to kick him.  
  
"LEO!" Prue called, avoiding the constant lightning bolts, thrown at her by the demon, and throwing anything she could reach at him. "LEO!"  
  
In an orb of blue lights, Leo arrived. He needed no explanation. He saw Prue and Phoebe fighting the demon, but not Piper and got the hint. He saw Piper laying motionless buy the window and rushed to heal her. Seeing what Leo was doing, the demon began to target him. Leo was able to shrug them off, being already dead. Each one, however, slowed his powers. But he was too late. Leo had already healed Piper. Back on her feet, Piper froze the demon. Without words, the Charmed Ones went running to the attic. When they had gotten there, Leo, who was last up, shut the door hard.  
  
"Ok, we know he is not an upper level demon, he froze." Piper said.  
  
"We have about 20 minutes to ID this demon, and find/vanquish him, before Piper's freeze ends." Prue said, already flipping through their heritage.  
  
"Boy, Mel's power could really come in handy right about now." Phoebe stated, distracted and looking out the window. Piper began to cry. Phoebe was right. When Melinda set fire to lower level demons, they never needed a vanquish.  
  
"HERE HE IS!" Prue screamed, pointing to a picture of two, almost identical, demons. "Pensis, and Renven, twin demons. Strike at identical times to destroy their prey. Huh? This says nothing about being able to switch bodies."  
  
"Oh God." Piper whispered. "The other one is attacking Melly now! How do we get rid of them?"  
  
"Good news is, is that we can vanquish them both with one spell. There are two spells, technically one for each, but they both destroy both. But we have to make sure that we say the right spell for the demon we see."  
  
"How do we tell the difference?" Leo asked concerned.  
  
"It doesn't say. The book doesn't say which one is which in the picture."  
  
"I'll write a spell that incorporates both in one." Phoebe volunteered.  
  
"Ok. Be quick." Prue said. 


	20. the battle-2001

2001  
  
"LEO!" Piper called. She had just frozen the demon and with the help of Phoebe, Prue, and Cole were able to carry Melinda to the attic. "Quick, the crystals of protection!" Piper cried as they Phoebe and Prue put the four of the five crystals in a Pentagram around Melinda.  
  
"No, wait." Melinda faintly cried. "My powers will help you. If I can set fire to him, he will be wounded enough that you guys can prepare a vanquish."  
  
Phoebe, with the fifth crystal in her hand, looked at Piper to see what Piper wanted. Piper gave a slight nod, and Phoebe quickly gathered the other stones. With just enough time, Leo orbed in to heal Melinda.  
  
"I thought you said that you had the power of invisibility?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Did I fail to mention my fire starting abilities?" Melinda asked innocently.  
  
"No time for small talk." Prue ordered.  
  
"Cole, who was that son of a bitch?" Piper asked.  
  
"Either Pensis or Renven. You can't tell the difference. They are identical. Vanquish one, and vanquish both." Cole calmly said.  
  
"Great! Two birds with one stone." Phoebe said.  
  
"Guys, don't sound too optimistic, the freeze should be ending right about," Leo said. Out of nowhere, the demon blinked in. "NOW!" Leo finished. Cole threw some energy balls at him, but he brushed them off like someone brushing dirt off their nose.  
  
"You can't hurt me Balthazar." The demon snarled.  
  
"No. but I can!" Melinda said. With one stare, the demon's clothing bust into flames, causing him to also burst. With a *poof* he was gone.  
  
"Is he vanquished?" Piper asked.  
  
"No, but he was wounded enough that he won't be back for several hours." Melinda answered. "Let's find out more about that one ugly dude." Melinda said reaching for the future Book of Shadows. She began to flip to the back of the book where the new spells were. Piper went over and began looking through the book with her. Four eyes could catch more in less time. Melinda stopped at a page. "Just as I thought. Here he is. Pensis and Renven. Twins. Strike at identical times. Lower level. Vanquish spell for both here. One works for both. BUT," Melinda started, with extra emphases on the but, "You have to match the vanquishing spell to the right one."  
  
"Great." Prue sarcastically said.  
  
"That was Pensis." Cole confidently said.  
  
"And you know because?" Piper asked  
  
"I knew Pensis, we WERE friends, but then I became an upper level and he remained a lower level. I never knew Renven." Cole said.  
  
"Could he have heard of you?" Leo asked. Seeing where Leo was taking this, Cole quickly replied, "Yes, he has heard of me, but, he would not know my face. There are several witches out there with fireball abilities."  
  
"So, who we saw was Pensis. This means..." Leo started.  
  
"... my mom and everyone is fighting Renven in my present." Melinda said.  
  
"They don't have time travel abilities, or soul switching abilities." Cole said with much puzzlement. "See? This is what I meant by factions. They are obviously a faction to impress the source."  
  
Phoebe looked at him menacingly and laughed. "Any way, let's get to work." Phoebe ordered.  
  
"WAIT!" Melinda shouted. "What if you guys in the future vanquish the wrong one? We would need more than a simple to spell to vanquish them. And they don't have me to temporarily vanquish them. My mom's freeze is all they have. That lasts only 20 minutes!"  
  
"We'll figure something out." Piper comforted, putting her arm around her daughter's shoulders. 


	21. destroyed- 2019

2019  
  
"GOT IT!" Phoebe screamed copying two more spells down.  
  
"Good because the freeze is going to end soon." Piper said. "Paige, are you ready?"  
  
"Yep." Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had crouched behind some old overturned furniture ready for the freeze to end. After waiting several seconds, which felt like eternity to the trio, the demon unfroze. Realizing what the witches had done, he shimmered to the attic. They were hidden from his sight. The girls began to chant the spell. "ARRGGG NOOOOO!" He screamed as he imploded into the void.  
  
"Well, that was easy enough. Let's just hope that they both disappeared." Phoebe said.  
  
"They don't have the ability to switch bodies, nor time travel." Piper pondered.  
  
"We don't know if they time traveled." Prue pointed out.  
  
"But they had to have. They attack at identical times, and, and we already know that they were attacked by a demon." Piper said  
  
"Good point. But how do we know that they were attacked?" Prue asked.  
  
"I don't know, it is like a memory to me, it is just one of those things I know. Only it isn't all that clear. We must have done something to our memories, because we would have known this stuff." Piper said. "I would not want to have memories of this, knowing the future outcome before it happened, it just doesn't feel right."  
  
"Then, have we vanquished these guys twice?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know. This time travel stuff makes my head turn." Leo said.  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N I know that this chapter is kinda short and is at a bad place to end, but I've got a major case of writers block. I will try to write more. But if I don't get some more reviews, it makes me feel like nobody is reading this. I don't think I'll finish it if I don't get 25 reviews. 


	22. refusals-2001

2001  
  
"Mel, it has been like three hours, how long do your fire trick last?" Phoebe asked, getting increasingly more nervous as the time passed.  
  
"Usually only an hour or so. Unless..." She said, drifting off into her own thoughts.  
  
"Unless what?" Phoebe said wanting so much more information than Melinda was giving her. She wanted to know what they could do. She was never a patient girl.  
  
"Unless, they already vanquished him and we were left with the factions." Melinda explained.  
  
"Well, aren't they polite?" Prue said sarcastically.  
  
"Either way, I think we should get you back. I know for a fact that your mother was extremely worried about you. We have some time now, I'd say that the sooner the better." Piper piped in.  
  
"But, I could be so much help here." Protested Melinda.  
  
"No, you would do more there where you won't give your mother an ulcer from worry." Piper argued. "We will be fine. We have the power of three. Don't worry."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. Sister dears, are you ready?"  
  
"Yep." Phoebe and Prue said.  
  
"No. I'm not going back!!!!! Well, at least not yet. You guys need more help than my family does. Your, your, you're, you're, you're not as developed as they are, magical wise. Your powers are not as developed as yours. And admit it, if it weren't for me, you would still be battling Pensis right now. Comeon? Please?" Melinda was thinking fast. She took a quick peak over at the Book of Shadows. "Hey!" She cried as she noticed the page that the book was already opened to. "You knew you were going to send me back now! The book is even opened to the page with the spell that will send me back. You guys suck." Melinda's feelings were badly hurt. Deep inside her, she felt like in the past, she was unwanted by her own family, a feeling she had never felt before. Her family was always so loving. Piper could see what was going on. She went over to comfort her future daughter.  
  
"Mel. Listen to me. I don't want to send you back. But I have to. In my future, your present, I, or your mom, who are both me," Piper said.  
  
"Piper, you're babbling." Phoebe interrupted.  
  
"Sorry, time travel makes my head spin. Any way, future me is very worried about you. She almost wouldn't let me come back here to trade places for the fear that you might not make it back safely." Piper said.  
  
"Fine." Mel's voice was cold. She yawned really big. "Do you mind if I go take a nap before I go? My mom will keep me up talking to me about this trip, and I am exhausted." Melinda asked sweetly. She was buying time. The inexperienced parents (and for obvious reasons) didn't recognize it. They just saw a tired teen standing there, asking for a nap. Piper nodded her head. Melinda turned around and left the attic. "You can use my room!" Piper called after her.  
  
"LOOK!!!!" Phoebe cried, pointing to one of the Book of Shadows. Slowly, the book became more and more transparent, like it was melting into thin air. "It's disappearing!"  
  
Piper looked at her watch. "Damn it! I knew that this would happen. Did we get the information we needed from it? Christopher's duplication only lasts about twelve hours." Piper said.  
  
"I sure hope so." Prue said as she watched the book completely disappear.  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper with curiosity. "Who's Christopher?" She asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Prue's son." Piper said, not realizing what just came out of her mouth.  
  
"What?" Prue asked. 


	23. paige's help-2019

2019  
  
"Piper, you're going to ware a hole in the floor. You need to sit down." Leo said, stopping his wife mid turn.  
  
"I'm sorry Leo, Melinda has been gone a long time, and I have no way of seeing if she is ok. I trust our former selves, but it was something about the vanquish that makes me worry. I don't think that it worked. Sure, the one guy went, but, how can we be sure that both are gone." Piper said.  
  
Leo kissed his wife. "Piper, Mel can take care of herself. And if I know her, she is probably taking a nap there because she knows you will keep her up talking. And remember us back then? We didn't recognize stalling, other than your sisters? And there might be a way to make sure that she is ok, but it is against the rules."  
  
"Screw the rules, Leo. She's your daughter. What is it?"  
  
"I could summon my past self here. But it is highly forbidden. I won't do it." Leo said, trying to hold his ground. Piper patted his chest as she left. "Sleep on it honey. I'm going to try to sleep."  
  
Leo shook his head. Half of him really wanted to do it. He was just as paranoid about Melinda's safety as Piper was. Inside it was killing him. But his sensible whitelighter half, told him that he couldn't. It was more forbidden than his and Piper's love. And brining his past self to the future was too risky. Leo wasn't sure even how. It was something that had been done once, eons ago. Leo orbed up there, even though he knew that he would get some crap about leaving without telling Piper.  
  
Leo squinted when he arrived to the brightness of up there. He immediately began to search out someone. Minutes passed, and at last he found her. Her face was covered by a white cloak, but Leo still knew who it was.  
  
"Hey." He said. "I need your help."  
  
"I know Leo. But I can't. I want to, but I can't. You're not even supposed to be here. The elders won't like it."  
  
"Please. You've been watching Piper; you've seen how she has been acting. Well, that is the same way I feel, only I'm trying to hold it together for her. Piper would crumble if I acted the same. Please, you're her sister."  
  
Paige pulled back the hood of her cloak. "Leo, don't make me do this." She pleaded.  
  
"Paige, you have the connections, and Piper needs your help."  
  
"You have the connections too." Paige pointed out. But he could see her caving. Leo gave her one last pleading look. IT was the look that tipped the scales. "When?"  
  
"Now, but give me time to orb back, and wake Piper, so more like five minutes from now."  
  
"Fine. But you owe me."  
  
"What would you like."  
  
"I have lived here my entire life. My sisters don't even know about me. I want to meet my sisters."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Leo promised.  
  
"Oh… Paige, you weren't supposed to do that." Someone said, approaching Paige after Leo had left.  
  
"Yep, but Sara, he came to me."  
  
"But you agreed."  
  
"Oh, I couldn't say no."  
  
"Paige, you're my best friend, and I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"Sara, they are my sisters, how hurt can you get?"  
  
"You'd be surprised." 


	24. can't sleep-2001

2001  
  
2:37. 2:37. 2:37. 2:38. Phoebe watched the clock, as the red lights gave a little light to her dark room. She had tried to sleep for the past half and hour. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't sleep. 2:39. 2:39. 2:40. She gave up. Her eyelids just wouldn't shut. Knowing, that she had left the search for the other two demons unfinished, she went upstairs to finish the unfinished work. Voices flooded from the attic. Phoebe went in, and saw Piper and Leo sitting and talking. "I thought you guys went to bed? It was your idea to go to bed."  
  
"I couldn't sleep, and it reflected to Leo." Piper said.  
  
"So we came up here to work. What are you doing up here?"  
  
"Same thing. Have you guy found anything new?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Nope." Piper said exasperated. "It is like we just have to wait until they attack before we can vanquish him."  
  
"Well, we can keep on looking. But I really wish that we still had that future copy of the book." Phoebe said wishfully.  
  
Suddenly a vortex opened up. Leo was being pulled in. in a desperate attempt to save him, Piper took a hold of her hand, and got sucked in too. Phoebe watched in horror as it closed. "PRUE! Piper and Leo are gone!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Prue came running up the stairs, half awake. Close behind her was Melinda who heard Phoebe's cry.  
  
"What?" Prue asked.  
  
"What do you mean gone?" Melinda panicked.  
  
"There was this vortex thingy, and Leo was getting sucked in, and Piper tried to pull him out, but it just pulled her in too. Before I knew what was happening, it closed, and they were both gone." Phoebe said.  
  
"This not good." Was all Melinda could say. 


	25. 2001 in 2019- 2019

2019  
  
"Leo, where are we?" Piper whispered.  
  
"It looks like the attic." Leo said.  
  
Piper looked around, her face turned to horror as the features of the room became more familiar. "Oh, no. We are in the future. This is not good."  
  
"Leo, I heard something upstairs." A voice cried from downstairs. Before Piper and Leo knew what was happening, they heard two sets of feet coming up the attic stairs. Piper didn't know what came over her. She quickly hid behind some old furniture. Leo watched her and shook his head.  
  
"Piper sweetie, why are you hiding behind there?" Leo said, trying to get her out, as if he was trying to get a scared child out of a corner.  
  
"They are going to think I'm Melinda. I don't want that." Piper said. She quickly shut up when the sound of the creek of the old attic door open. Leo stood straight, and stared in awe as he saw who was there. Standing in front of him were Future Leo and Future Piper. "Wow, right on the button. I'm going to have to thank her." F. Leo said. Realizing what F. Leo had done F. Piper squealed. "How is she?"  
  
Leo stood there flabbergasted. "Um… good."  
  
"Where is she?" F. Piper asked, looking around the attic. "There you are!" She cried, as she found Piper's hiding spot.  
  
Piper laughed nervously. "Wait, I'm not Melinda. We already switched bodies. She's at home safe."  
  
"Why didn't you bring her with you?"  
  
"Because we weren't expecting this to happen. It was a total surprise, and I was just trying to save Leo from the vortex, and I got sucked in as well. She was taking a nap."  
  
"Just send her back alive ok?" F. Piper pleaded.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of sending her back any other way."  
  
"Piper," F. Leo said, talking to F. Piper. "We got what we wanted; we need to send them back."  
  
"Safe and sound?" F. Piper asked Piper.  
  
"I already gave you my word."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"As long as we are here, could we ask you guys a favor?" Piper said.  
  
"What?" F. Leo asked.  
  
"Our copy of your book has disappeared; do you think that Chris could get us another copy? We need, because we are up against a faction here."  
  
"A faction?" F. Piper asked.  
  
"Yea. Pensis and Renven didn't have the power to switch bodies or time travel, which were both used." Leo said.  
  
"Oh… I'll go get Prue and Chris. And Leo, I think you know how you got here, can you go and get ready to go?" F. Leo ordered.  
  
"I can't believe you did that. What do you owe her?" Leo said.  
  
"Later." He said, orbing out. Leo did the same, only he went up there.  
  
Minutes later, F. Leo returned with Prue and Chris. "Chris, do you know what to do?" Prue asked the sleepy eyed boy. He nodded. Taking the book in one hand (he was sitting on the couch in the attic) he closed his eyes. Piper thought that he had fallen asleep, but when another copy appeared in his other hand, his eyes opened. "Good job honey." Prue praised. "You can go sleep in the guest bed now." Quietly, he smiled and left for the guest bed.  
  
"Thanks guys." Piper said, picking up the replicate. "Now, I just have to wait until Leo gets back." But she didn't wait long. Leo orbed in, in a fit of furry.  
  
"I know what you owe her. And she'll be sending a vortex any second. But I have to say this. MY TIME!" Leo said to F. Leo.  
  
Another vortex opened, and both Piper and Leo walked through, back to their own time. 


	26. returning- 2001

2001  
  
"I can not believe he did that!" Leo said. In his fit, he didn't notice everyone in the attic staring at him.  
  
"Leo, calm down. What did he do?" Piper asked, trying to calm Leo down.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Where did you go?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"We got sucked into a time vortex. Which reminds me." Piper said, handing the replicated book to Phoebe. "While we were there, we got one of these. We thought that it might help." Phoebe took the book from her.  
  
"You betcha this will help." Phoebe said, sitting down and began to flip through the pages. Melinda looked at Piper and Leo. Both were staring at her with a look that needed no words. "You can't send me back now." Melinda pleaded.  
  
"We won't, but, we know you were staling with the whole nap thing." Piper accused.  
  
"Sorry about that. But you're not going to send me back now?"  
  
"No, the future me promised that you could stay, as long as I sent you back as soon as we defeated the faction, and as long as you were safe."  
  
"Thanks guys." Melinda said. She gave them a big hug. "Now I can help you defeat the demon. Admit it, you needed my help with that Pensis dude."  
  
"Yes, and thanks for your help."  
  
"Any time. But after today, preferably after 18 years." Melinda joked. The crew smiled at the joke.  
  
As suddenly as the first vortex appeared only an hour earlier, a second one opened. Everyone grabbed a hold of something, and held on tight. But they quickly let go, when they discovered that it wasn't sucking them in, someone was being sent through. It was a girl. She landed with a thud in a heap on the attic floor. Phoebe, Prue, Piper, Melinda and Cole stared at her with curiosity. Leo ran over and helped her up.  
  
"You sure came fast." Leo said. Helping her up.  
  
"Who is this Leo?" Piper asked. The girl looked vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't place where or how.  
  
"Introductions later, I'm here to help with your vanquish. Metro and Janis should be attacking and minute now. Here's the vanquishing spell." She said, handing a copy to each person in the room. "This vanquish will take more than the power of three to vanquish, so that is why I need all of your help." She ordered.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" Phoebe persisted.  
  
"Not now, will someone to trust and is on your side help?"  
  
"A little. Leo do you know anything about who she is?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes, but listen, just do what she says, ok?"  
  
Just like mysterious woman said, two figures blinked into the attic. Melinda screamed in surprise. But without any cues, the entire attic (well, the demons were excluded) began to chant the vanquishing spell. They repeatedly said it. It took three times before with a bang, the two demons exploded.  
  
"Wow. That was different." Piper said. "Now, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Paige. Why don't we go downstairs and talk." The mystery woman said. Only she wasn't as much of a mystery seeing as that everyone knew her name. Piper shrugged her shoulders and followed Paige to the living room.  
  
"Ok, who are you?" Piper said.  
  
"Long story. To cut it short, I'm your half sister." Piper wanted to burst out laughing, but the way that Leo was looking at the ceiling, like he did when he pretended that he knew nothing, told Piper to believe her. Phoebe and Prue stared at her with disbelief. Cole and Melinda knew that there place wasn't there, turned and left.  
  
"WHAT?!" Phoebe said. "HOW?"  
  
"Umm… your mom's and Sam's affair was just a little more intense than originally thought. And I was the product of that."  
  
"How come we have never met you before then?" Prue challenged.  
  
"Because when the elders found out about me, they took me and raised me up there, so that their precious Charmed Ones were still there. They put me in charge of the time vortexes when they realized that I was going insane from not doing anything for days on end." Paige explained.  
  
"You grew up, up there?" Phoebe said in amazement.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well how did you get here?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm actually Paige, but from the future," Paige said, Piper let out an exasperated sigh. She was getting tired of dealing with people from the future, except for Melinda, she was an exception. "And future Leo owed me a favor, because I brought Leo here, to the future, so that they could make sure that Melinda was ok. And I had always wanted to meet my sisters, so here I am, being repaid."  
  
"Wow." Piper said. Her amazement was just too much for words.  
  
"Great." Leo sarcastically said, looking skyward. "They are pretty upset about this." Leo said, directing everything to Paige. "You might want to get back now."  
  
Paige silently nodded her head. With a snap of her fingers, a vortex opened.  
  
"Bye." Phoebe said. "It was nice meeting you." She said, giving her little sister a hug before leaving.  
  
Piper and Prue said goodbye, and Paige stepped through the vortex, back to her own time. Piper turned to Leo. "You knew!" She exclaimed!  
  
Leo looked sheepishly at his wife. "It was another secret I wasn't supposed to tell you because of my job."  
  
Piper looked annoyed and then left to go find Melinda, and to send her back. This time, Melinda left without a fit.  
  
"Bye. I'll see you in eighteen years." Piper said, crying and giving her daughter a hug.  
  
"Yeah." Melinda said, also in tears.  
  
Leo went up and talked to the present Paige, and pulled some strings with her earlier, and had her open a vortex. Melinda stepped into it, and was gone. 


	27. the giant eraser-2019

2019  
  
"Ow." Melinda said, as she tumbled out of the vortex. The vortex closed quickly, and she immediately went looking for her family. "Hello? Anyone home?" She called, walking down the attic stairs. The house was silent. Everyone was asleep, and no one heard her call. Not thinking much of that, she stepped into her room to get some sleep of her own. Lying on her bed was her mother. Melinda gently shook her mother awake. "Mom, I'm home."  
  
Piper awoke with a start. She gave her daughter a big hug. "I'm so glad that you're back  
  
"Me too." She said, returning the hug. "Where's dad?"  
  
"Work." Piper answered. Melinda's face fell. She was looking forward to seeing both of her parents. "So, tell me everything, and then we can erase your memory. Am I correct is saying that you don't want to remember this?"  
  
"Yes." Melinda said. She wanted to erase her memory then, but she knew she had to tell her mother what happened. "Well, I woke up, and there was Aunt Phoebe standing over me, saying Piper, Piper wake up…"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Paige," Leo said, approaching Paige, up there. "The sisters, thank you. They don't know it, but I remember before their slates were wiped, they wanted me to pass that message on to you. But the elders are an almost different story. They were half upset with what we did."  
  
"Only half? Are you sure you heard that right?" Paige asked in disbelief.  
  
"And half glad, if you hadn't been there, they would be dead. The Charmed Ones owe you their lives. But were upset by allowing the past me into now, and how past Piper got sucked in too. And they're upset at me allowing you down there."  
  
"The elders are happy with breaking the rules?" Paige said still in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, kinda, I'm not sure, but they were grateful, and they thought I was right for sending you to the past."  
  
"There's a first for everything. But why?"  
  
"Because they are going to wipe their memories of what happened, so you met them, getting you wish, and they won't remember."  
  
"Oh." Paige was disappointed. She wanted her sisters to know who she was. It was exciting for her, to have sisters that knew who she was.  
  
"But to the happy news." Leo said, in an effort to cheer Paige up.  
  
"There's happy news?"  
  
"Yes. I already told you that the elders were happy to hear that you saved the lives of the girls."  
  
"Yup. Oh, when you see my sisters, tell them 'you're welcome.'"  
  
"And they came up with a reward."  
  
"A reward? That's cool, and a first."  
  
"Second. Once, the girls saved all whitelighters, and they allowed Piper and me to get married."  
  
"Ok. Second."  
  
"They are going to allow you to live down there, forever, as a sister."  
  
Paige stared at him in disbelief. She had problems understanding the words that came out of his mouth. Leave there? She grew up there. As a sister? It was a dream come true. It was a ying and yang problem. It hit her hard. Like a wrecking ball, hitting her in the stomach. She was going to live with her sisters. She erupted, like Mt. St. Helens, "AAAAAAAAA!!!" She screamed, jumping up and giving Leo a big hug. "When?"  
  
"Paige, there is one thing I forgot to mention. Your past self will be the one to be privileged enough to live down there, which ultimately means that you will be down there in about eighteen years. It's a direct consequence of the time travel thing."  
  
"I'm the one who saved them, how come my past gets to be that lucky, when they did nothing?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't know. There are some things that I don't question the elders about."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"See you down there Paige." Leo said, with a smile and he orbed back down to Earth.  
  
Paige was left sitting there, absorbing what all she just heard. She needed to tell someone. Anyone. Suddenly, she stood up, and went looking for Sara. She passed familiar faces on her quest. She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever see them again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hi dad!" Melinda said, giving her father a big hug.  
  
"Hey how was it?" Leo asked, his smile spread across his face.  
  
"How was what?" Melinda asked. She and Piper had already wiped her memory of the day's events. Leo's smile faded.  
  
"Dinner, at Aunt Phoebe's?" Leo quickly lied.  
  
"Jessica got sick, and Aunt Phoebe decided to cancel. A sick one year old is not fun." Melinda said.  
  
"Oh ok. What are you doing up so late?" Leo said, looking at his watch. It was almost four in the morning.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Almost four."  
  
Melinda looked around the hall and stared in confusement. "You know, I really don't know. I just remember getting home from, lets see, school, yesterday, and then next thing I remember is waking up in the attic. What did I not want to remember?" She then realized what just happened.  
  
"If you wanted to forget it, why are you asking me what it was?" Leo said.  
  
"Never mind." Melinda said. Turning to go to her room. 


	28. changes-2001

2001  
  
"So my future self saved everyone, and I'm being rewarded for it?" Paige said, as Leo explained what happened.  
  
"Yep." Leo said.  
  
"I got the good end of the deal."  
  
"So when do I leave?" Paige said.  
  
"Soon."  
  
"What about the vortexes? Who will watch them?" Paige asked nervously, she didn't want her life's work handed over to just anyone.  
  
"They already have someone lined up for the spot. And Paige could anyone who lives up here be all that bad?" Leo asked. His comforting words helped Paige calm down. "You're going down their as a mutual friend first. The elders are afraid that they will not accept you as a sister if that is the way you introduce yourself. And you won't know who you are really. Down there, you will have different memories. Different powers. You will essentially be a different person. But all you need to know to survive down there will be in your head. The elders have provided you with these false but true memories. They are memories of yours in a different universe. Actually, you will have memories of up here, for a couple of minutes but they will only be there for no more than five minutes." Leo looked at Paige's confused face and decided to move on. "I think you got my point with the different person. The sisters won't know who you are. They have already wiped their memories of today, because they don't want to know the future. And your previous meeting, although they don't remember it, and you personally weren't there, it will have an impact on the future, so we've changed the future."  
  
"Do you know how much we've changed it?"  
  
"It could be a little or it could be a lot. I don't know."  
  
"Some whitelighter you are. Can't even figure out time travel." Paige joked. Leo smiled.  
  
"I have to go down there. They are calling me." Leo said, excusing himself.  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
"We are here to mourn the loss of Prudence Halliwell. A true friend, a hard worker, and a loving sister." The funeral person said. Piper and Phoebe sat in the front rows crying. They couldn't believe that their sister was dead. Outside, Paige orbed near the building. She looked around and saw the only building in sight. They must be in there. She thought. She walked in and almost cried herself as she realized what was being played out in front of her. Oh no! This wasn't supposed to happen. We couldn't have made that big of an influence. Who is it? There's Phoebe, and Piper. Oh no! Prue!" Suddenly, Paige knew nothing of up there, how she got there or anything about being magical. All she knew is that she thought that her sister was lying in the coffin at the front of the room. 


	29. changes-2019

2019  
  
"Come on Mom! We're going to be late! We have to pick up Aunt Paige, Uncle Jake and Curly before we get to Aunt Phoebe's." Prue Wyatt's voice echoed throughout the manor. She stood impatiently by the door waiting for her mother. Her father next to her was reading some mail that had just arrived. It was the weekly trip to her Aunt Phoebe's, or her Aunt Paige's house for dinner. The three traded weeks for each dinner. As usual, her mother, Piper Halliwell, was running late. But today it was really bad that they were running late. Prue's Aunt Paige car broke down, and her Uncle Jake, didn't have a car, they had to pick up her aunt and uncle, and her younger cousin Andrew, more commonly known as Curly.  
  
"Sorry guys for making you late. Phoebe needed a spell. And you know me. I forgot until the last minute. When I remembered, I then had to find the spell. You ready?" Piper looked at her daughter and then at her husband, Leo. As they opened up the door, a sheepish grin spread across Leo's face.  
  
"I have to go. *They* are calling me. I'll be back soon." He kissed his wife and orbed out to talk to the elders.  
  
"Hey, its cool. Now there is more room in the car, it was going to be tight with six in a car for five" said Melinda. Piper laughed at her optimistic daughter and shut the door shut." So, are the twins not sleeping again?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Yes, and it's driving Phoebe up the wall. That is why she needed the spell, to get them to sleep."  
  
"Isn't that personal gain?" Prue asked. Even though she grew up in a family surrounded by magic, her mother bound her powers, and many concepts of magic were still a little confusing to her.  
  
"Magic is tricky, and technically no." Piper said. "Now in. We're going to be late."  
  
"Sure blame it on the teenager." The two shared a timeless moment. 


End file.
